


Sunday Morning

by Redvelvetunicorns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvelvetunicorns/pseuds/Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Carol and Daryl enjoy a morning of teasing and lovely lazy sex...





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish the few stories I have left incomplete but I seem to be lacking concentration lately.
> 
> So here is some pure shameless smut instead.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear what you think, your lovely reviews brighten up my day
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Mornings like this were rare in the apocalypse, quiet and lazy. She was yet to hear a single noise from outside the comfort of their bedroom, used to being woken by the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen or little Judith running the halls whilst her brother or parents chased after her. Carol peeked a look at the clock on their nightstand wondering how early she had really woken, the numbers read 07:16, a little later than they were used to getting up, it was a Sunday she supposed, and there were no planned outings or supply runs that she knew of today.

This particular morning Carol knew it was her dream that had woken her, every nerve in her body was alive. She didn’t remember exactly what it was about but she could take a pretty accurate guess if the strong throbbing between her legs was anything to go by. She squeezed them together to try and relieve some tension but it became clear it wasn’t something she was able to ignore.

Daryl was still fast asleep next to her, softly snoring and sprawled out on his back. She turned to face him and shuffled closer, throwing her leg over his hips and burrowing herself into his side. She studied his sleeping face, completely in awe of how beautiful he truly was. He looked so peaceful like this, so untroubled, another rare moment in the recent days. Gently sweeping the stray strands of hair from his forehead and out of his eyes she started to trail gentle kisses along his jaw in an attempt to wake him up. She was hyper aware of his morning wood pressing against her inner thigh and knew he would be more than willing to help her take care of the growing need that radiated throughout her body.

She brought her hand down to his bare chest and started to draw delicate patterns over his bronzed skin, warm fingers tracing the faded lettering of the tattoo above his heart. After placing a series of open mouthed kisses along his collarbones she took her tongue and licked along the length of his neck before blowing hot air out over the wet trail, watching the goosebumps that erupted in response. He started to shift slightly at her touch, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips but his eyes still remained closed.

She moved her hand lower and started to run her fingers back and forth across the waistband of his underwear, nails gently raking through the smattering of hair below his belly button. She could feel his cock throb against her leg as he reacted to her movements. She unwrapped herself from him and gazed down at the sizeable bulge in his grey boxers, she manoeuvred herself so she was hovering over him, straddling his muscular thighs. She reached out to very lightly run her fingers up and down the length of his shaft teasing him. She glanced up at his face just in time to see the corner of his mouth twitch up into a very brief smirk. He was awake. She wondered how long he had been pretending to be asleep but decided not to say anything, it would be much more fun to see how long he could keep up the act.

She continued to stroke him through the fabric of his underwear watching his features very carefully for any signs. She was very impressed, other than the slight hitch in his breathing he gave nothing away, didn’t move a muscle. There was now a noticeable damp patch where he was leaking from the tip and she was suddenly struck with the urge to taste him. This had to break him for sure, he had often told her it was one of his favourite things that she did.

Hooking her fingers under the waistband she yanked the boxers down in one fluid motion, his erection springing free, still no reaction. She positioned herself over him so her lips were inches from his raging hard on and placed her hands on either side of him, softly massaging his defined hips. Her eyes never left his face as her tongue darted out to savour the beads of pre-cum that had formed at the head, result, she spotted the tightening of his jaw and the way his stomach muscles had started quivering as he fought against every primal instinct in his body. She knew the moment he had her lips fully wrapped around him he would surrender his control.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his member and guided him into her eager mouth, satisfied when she was instantly rewarded with a long, strained grunt. She watched as he finally peeked down at her through heavy lidded eyes, a lazy grin spread widely across his gorgeous face. She attempted to smile back at him whilst he was still in her mouth, unable to hold back a small giggle, the vibrations from her throat travelling along the length of his cock.

“Ahhhhhh… ahhh,” he moaned, “Fuuuck.” His voice was so sexy, still rough and gravelly, laced with sleep.

She continued to bob her head up and down, her full attention now turned to sucking his dick, focusing on the steady roll of his hips and the hand he had woven into her curls, gently massaging her scalp. She kept going until she could feel him pulsating on her tongue, his grunts and groans becoming more frequent. She knew from the dark look in his eyes that he was close to falling over the edge. She most definitely wasn’t ready for that yet. She took him all the way in once more before releasing him at a tortuously slow pace ending with a wet pop.

She crawled up over his body and slammed her lips into his, his taste still lingering on her tongue. He held her tightly against him and kissed her back with a force that had her stomach swarming with butterflies. “Hey, what’s this about?” He panted against her.

“I had a dream about you,” she replied. “Wanted to make it a reality. Why, do have a complaint?”

“Fuck no. Only that you’re wearin’ too many clothes,” he whipped the baggy t-shirt up and over her head in one smooth motion, she rolled off him so she could take off her underwear and he slipped his boxers off the rest of the way. She moved to resume her position on top of him when he stopped her with his hands on her waist. She squealed in surprise when he suddenly flipped her so she was laying on her side, him coming up behind her to spoon her.

He brushed away the curls covering the back of her neck and started to nip and suck his way up to the shell of her ear, a spot he knew could make her weak. She hummed in delight as he tugged her ear lobe between his teeth, his hand reaching round to grip her leg and pull it back until it rested over his hip. Now that she was wide open she could feel him teasing her as he traced his stiffened member along her wetness.

She didn’t have the patience to wait for him, as soon as she felt he was in line with her entrance she pushed her hips back, her arousal allowing him to slide in effortlessly. He buried his face into her neck to muffle the guttural moan that tore from his throat, he felt incredible. It didn’t matter that they had done this countless times now, the feeling of him stretching her never failed to take her breath away. He remained still knowing she usually needed a few moments to adjust but she desperately wanted him to just fuck her.

“Move. Please,” she pleaded with a shaky voice.

He bucked his hips weakly at first, pushing into her a little further with each thrust. She turned her face into the pillow to try and silence the noises she couldn’t help but cry, things may have been quiet in the house this morning but someone could still walk by their door at any second. With her face being hidden in the pillow he took advantage of the access he now had to her neck, biting down on the prefect creamy flesh there before soothing over the marks with his tongue. Carol was whining into the pillow, he was driving her crazy, as perfect as he always felt this still wasn’t enough. She had expected this to be frantic and fast, instead he was going agonisingly slow, making sure she could feel every inch of him dragging along her walls. Her hand flew down to circle her clit in hopes of reaching her goal a little faster but he batted her hand away replacing it with his own, he wanted to be the one to make her cum.

The added pressure of his fingers had her crying out in bliss, the contrast of the slow and controlled thrusts of his strong hips and the small fast circles he was rubbing on her nub had her ready to fall apart in his arms. She threaded the hand he had swatted away into his messy tangled locks and drew him closer, turning her head so that their foreheads were now touching. There was something so intimate about staring into his striking blue eyes as he drove his cock into her pussy over and over again. The occasional fluttering of his eyelids told her he was holding back his orgasm, already so worked up from the blow job she had given him she was thankful he had lasted more than a handful of thrusts.

Daryl concentrated on his breathing as he lingered on the edge, he knew she was so close too, the rapid tightening of her walls around him told him it would be any second now but every throb of her muscles felt better than the last and he just couldn’t hold out longer than her. Daryl smashed his lips to hers in an attempt to quiet the cry that could potentially alert the whole house what they were up to. He moaned against her parted lips as he spilled his release inside of her. There was no way he was leaving his woman unsatisfied, as soon as the majority of the thrill had subsided he resumed the motions of his hips, picking up the pace as he circled her bundle of nerves furiously, he needed to get her there whilst he was still hard.

“Come on baby,” he purred next to her ear. “I gotta feel ya cum for me, can ya do that?”

She nodded her head wildly, her brain incapable of forming another response. His now frenzied movements had been what she was craving and the added warmth of his seed was enough to have her screaming out in ecstasy, he wondered briefly if he should cover her mouth to muffle the sounds but couldn’t bring himself to do it, hearing her moan was the most perfect sound in the world to him. Her whole frame was trembling in his embrace and she weakly tried to push his hand away from where it was still rubbing circles around her clit, too sensitive for him to continue. He would never stop until she was ready for him to but he was kind of grateful for the chance to pull out now, the sensation of her walls spasming suddenly too overstimulating for him.

They lay in that position for some time, Daryl peppering kisses everywhere his lips could reach as they waited for their breathing to return to normal and for their legs to stop shaking. Eventually they were snapped out of their blissful bubble by the sound of a toddler tearing down the hallway outside, Michonne yelling after her to be careful before she hurt herself.

Carol turned to caress his cheek lovingly with the pads of her fingers, brushing away the hair hanging down into his eyes. “I guess that’s our queue to face the day,” she sighed.

“Mmhm,” he grunted, leaning in to brush his nose delicately against hers. “We gotta wait until you have another dream to start the morning off like that again or…?”

She chuckled, “Of course not. Next time I’ll let you wake me up.”


End file.
